Hyper Mode
Hyper Mode is an ability gained by several characters across the Fantendoverse and they were first revealed in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory as the Finisher for several characters. In Hyper Mode, each character can access their Hyper Form. Each Hyper Form drastically changes a character's appearance and gives them a more powerful moveset to work with. Hyper Mode can be activated through Hyper Mode Orbs or Finisher Orbs (although only to characters who have unlocked their power through Hyper Mode Orbs). Origins Hyper Mode Orbs have no discernible origin, not even to Shiki or The Other who otherwise seem to know where everyone comes from and who made what. They seem to be linked to some of the weapons some of the characters have, like Unten's Imperium which becomes Bleeding Imperium when under Hyper Form state. The Other hypothesizes that these weapons and orbs all come from the same blacksmith, although they have no proof of such. They begin to appear in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory and allow Unten and the others to fight against a more powerful version of The Threat. Hyper Forms Unten Unten is the first known user of the Hyper Mode Orbs. He utilizes them to increase his power, which comes in handy considering he's one of the more underpowered characters in Victory. Using Hyper Mode, Unten is able to increase his power and is one of the strongest under it's influence. However, this power is addicting and while Unten is able to control his Hyper Form much better than some of the other characters, he does succumb to more primal tendencies such as violence or extreme emotional breakdowns under this form. Imperium becomes Bleeding Imperium in this form. It oozes neon blue "blood" that harms those not in Hyper Form. Despite this bleeding appearance, Imperium is fine so long as Unten doesn't stay in this form forever as it can heal itself. The sheer amount of energy contained within Unten seems to be the reason why Imperium "bleeds". Leah Needlenam Leah Needlenam is one of the many users of Hyper Mode Orbs through the course of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, although this form does not appear in Days of Victory, although was planned to. While Leah Needlenam is not exactly the strongest in this form, Leah gains abilities similar to her deity powers from Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, being able to create severed body parts to attack as well as creating flesh tarps to ensnare opponents. These only appear as long as she is under her Hyper Mode form. She also acts a bit more insane, slipping into some of her older personality traits and often bullying those she sees as inferior to her. She gains a new weapon, a giant syringe with the Hyper Mode Orb attached the end. This can be used as a blade as well to inject opponents with a gallon of whatever poison she puts into it. This giant syringe is known as I-N-J-E-C-T-O-R. She also gains some limited flight abilities in this form. Aurora Aurora is one of the many users of the Hyper Mode Orbs through the course of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, although it is unknown if this form will appear in Days of Victory as there is a whole mini-act dedicated to her that has not been released. Aurora gains more armor and her Grasshopper Blade begins to overgrow over on her arm and face. Her hair also becomes white with a hint of rainbow color to it, as if it is innate as opposed to glowing out. Like her sword, her device strapped to her head also seems to wrap around her whole body as some kind of armor. Aurora becomes more laser-focused in this form, only really able to fight in this form, which she benefits from the stronger sword and armor on her, although this does not buff her speed. She also loses focus of the things around her that she isn't focusing on, and can hurt allies if they're not careful. She also seems to lose interest in general in other things until her task is done, permeating 24 hours after using her Hyper Form. In this form, the Grasshopper Blade becomes the Overgrown Blade. Seemingly, this replaces her whole left arm in this form, giving Aurora more innate control over it with her mind and makes the blade more stronger, although damage to it will hurt Aurora. Her Catalyst abilities are used without her even thinking about them, using it to slow down opponents around her when she fights as well as to stop projectiles to dodge them. Rachel Harel Rachel did not have a Hyper Mode finisher in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, although she does seem to have a Hyper Mode form within the main canon, although this has not appeared in any material yet. Since Rachel Harel has no special abilities, her Hyper Form is unique in that it seems to give her exclusively weapons, gaining the Motorcross Wheelers to practically skate across the ground on motorcycle wheels and enchanced versions of her Zeonian Shielding Gauntlets known as the Hyper Shielder Gauntlets. Rachel also gains a lot faster reaction time, although this isn't really to a superhuman level. Rachel generally is pretty much the same under her Hyper Form, although somewhat more paranoid than usual, due to her faster reaction time reacting to just about everything, with flies now putting in her into a berserk outburst. Rachel is generally pretty skilled in her Hyper Mode and can pull off some really crazy techniques with her Hyper Shielder Gauntlets and Motorcross Wheelers, although she is likely on the weaker end of Hyper Mode users. Wurm Wurm appears with a Hyper Mode in Fantendoverse X: Space, being the debut of this form. As mentioned in the past, Wurm's Hyper Mode Orb is actually the same as Unten's, and would have to be shared if Wurm were to travel to the New Fantendoverse, as currently the whereabouts about Wurm's Hyper Orb in The Quaznic Fantendoverse are unknown. Wurm, being one of the weakest characters in his universe in his normal state, gains a serious power boost, of which this power is even more intoxicating and addictive to Wurm than it was to Unten. Wurm almost undergoes a complete personality shift in this form, obsessing over the Hyper Mode Orb and protecting it all to himself. Since he has no weapons beyond his tasers, Wurm actually gains the ability to generate electricity between his claws to a absolutely killer voltage, as well as being able to climb just about every surface with said claws. It is implied that since Wurm has been talked down so much by Koing, he actually has the potential to be even more powerful in his Hyper Mode form than Unten if he become more confident in his base form. Watermelon Tourmaline Watermelon Tourmaline is one of the few characters to seemingly be introduced with a Hyper Form, at least since Origin and Destiny in the original version of the concept. In this form, her Tourmaline Spear becomes the Tourmaline Trident, which can cut through water and Blue Energy attacks at a much larger radius as well as hold it and shoot it in a tri-beam. She also gains much a faster healing rate and has limited flight abilities, able to fly around close to the ground and can avoid ground-based attacks this way. In this form, Watermelon Tourmaline becomes more in peace with nature, able to tell where water is from miles away, as well as able to feel the vibrations of the earth to sense where people are. While able to read the earth, she is prone to spacing out and is unaware of her surroundings. She also becomes more irritable and self-loathing in this form; should she fail to defeat her opponent, she will attempt to hurt herself, usually slamming her head into the ground. Due to heightened powers, this can be a serious problem and is hard to stop. Hyper Form Watermelon Tourmaline is generally seen as a upper class Hyper Mode form, somewhere just below Hyper Form Wurm and Hyper Form Unten out of the current echelon. She has far more experience with this form than any character previously seen in the Fantendoverse, due to her planet being introduced to it earlier than others. Meta-Form Meta-Form's Hyper Mode gives him golden armor, as well enhanced strength and more size and mass to create deadlier transformations, such turning himself into a giant wrecking ball machine or a enormous steamroller. He also becomes much more angrier in this form, and his attacks are powered through anger, with the angrier he becomes the stronger but less controllable Meta-Form becomes. He also becomes a lot more defensive, hardly flinching to any attacks except to attacks that would have killed him in one shot previously. Meta-Form's anger issues can be a strength, and a detriment to everyone around him. Meta-Form, in his normal form, finds Hyper Form Meta-Form somewhat scary to use because of how angry he gets under it's effects. That said, he is willing to use it against super-powerful bad guys or when his friends need it's defensive powers. Hyper Form Meta-Form can potentially last a entire day without fatigue against F.A.N.T's armored forces, although he isn't totally invincible. Gallery HyperFormUntenVictory.png|Hyper Form Unten LeahHyperMode.png|Hyper Form Leah AuroraHyperForm.png|Hyper Form Aurora RachelHyperMode.png|Hyper Form Rachel WurmHyperForm.png|Hyper Form Wurm PeshHyperMode.png|Hyper Form Pesh VoltHyperMode.png|Hyper Form Volt NULLHyperForm.png|Hyper Form NULL HyperFormWatermelonTourmaline.png|Hyper Form Watermelon Tourmaline MetaFormHyperForm.png|Hyper Form Meta Form HyperFormFenrir.png|Hyper Form Fenrir HyperThorn.png|Hyper Form Thorn MynisHyperForm.png|Hyper Form Mynis Trivia *Much of the original roster for Hyper Mode has been changed for Victory, although this is possibly because the Orbs have not found their original users yet. **New characters in the Hyper Mode roster include Rachel, Wurm, NULL, Watermelon Tourmaline, and Fenrir of the Flame. **Returning characters in the Hyper Mode roster include Unten, Leah Needlenam, Aurora, Pesh, Volt and Meta-Form. *Hyper Mode orbs work for every version of a character, so Unten's Hyper Form Orb would work for Untina, Mynis, Reten, Wurm, etc. *More Hyper Mode forms were supposed to appear in Days of Victory, but the subplot was scaled way back in lieu of focusing more on The Threat and introducing other characters in the plot with roles, although they will likely be explored further in the future. As such, many characters in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory feature movesets with Hyper Forms not seen in Days of Victory, the most notable being Netnu, Zerita, and Leah Needlenam. *Zaxinian Sage Badges are shown not to work with Hyper Mode forms, as they cannot access Hyper Mode while in the badge form (and getting badly electrocuted) and can't access the badge form in Hyper Mode. **On the absolutely rare chance that a character compatible with the Hyper Mode orbs and the Sage Badges has immunity to electricity, they will be able to use the power of both, although these don't mix well and will cause them to look deformed, albeit still powerful. Category:Other Category:Hyper Mode Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Power-Ups